For Better
by RBCaliGrl
Summary: A story based on 4x04. Santana comes to see Brittany but with obstacles in their way will they be able to hold on to the love that they once shard. Fist Fic try it out :


For Better

First fic!

I don't own glee or anything that has to do with it

Love…what is it… my first college essay and its this topic what is love? At a time like this I don't know what love is anymore…

1-Month Ago: Lima, Ohio

"I'M LATE MOM HURRY UP" I yelled as my mom was driving probably 20 mph under the speed limit

"Honey I haven't seen you in two months would it kill you to want to spend time with me as well"

"Mom we will have all the time in the world but I told Mr. Shue that I needed the choir room from 3-4 and now it is 3:15 and Brittany is supposed to be there at 3:30 and I…"

"Mija calm down I get it, you miss Brittany but I have missed you as well"

"I missed you too Mom but they had to dedicate a whole week to Brittany because she was in a funk and I need to be there for her"

"Ok sweetheart I understand but…"

"WE'RE HERE!" I jumped out of the passenger seat as my mom was still moving and ran inside the familiar halls of William McKinley High School. I look past all the familiar classrooms and think of all the memories me and Britt had. God I missed her so much. I had time to think of all the memories right now I had to go into the choir room and prepare the biggest serenade that I have ever given to Brittany. I run into the choir room and see some familiar faces

"Hey Strings, Sticks, Brad" They all just nod in response

" Ok so this is how it's going to play out" Right, as I'm about to explain to them why they are all there

"Santana!" Mr. Shue comes strutting in looking as dapper as usual

"Mr. Shue as much as I want a heart felt reunion, Britt is supposed to be here in five minutes and the dopey orchestra over here doesn't even know what I need from them"

"Don't worry Santana I explained everything to them before hand and they are all well and prepared for when Brittany comes in for here surprise"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive we even went through a run through this morning and it all went perfect…I think she is going to love it Santana… but most of all I think she is going to love seeing you"

"Well not as much as I'm going to love seeing her"

And with that I heard prancing footsteps coming from the hallway

"Quick Mr. Shue get the hell out of here I'm going to hide in your office"

Mr. Shue quickly bolted out of the room and I ran into his office with not a second to spare because as I crept below his desk I heard the most innocent voice from inside the choir room.

"Mr. Shue? " she walks over to sticks and asks if he has seen Mr. Shue. The plan was that he was going to be tutoring Brittany inside the choir room today instead of Ms. Pillsbury's office.

I take a deep breath making sure I wasn't about to cry when I get up from behind the desk. Britt had her back facing me when I spoke

" Mr. Shue wont be able to tutor you today, but maybe you wouldn't mind if I helped you out "

She turned around slowly I think she did it to add dramatic affect but either way she turned around with a sparkle in her eye.

"San?" I could tell she was shocked, confused, but mostly I could love and happiness.

"Hey Britt" my head was telling me "run bitch go get your woman" but my feet wouldn't move. They were just planted there.

"What are you doing here Santana?' she asked but this time she seemed hurt. I mean how can I blame her we talk maybe twice a week for about 15-20 min. She has the right to feel hurt.

" I came to sing you a song"

"That's it… to sing me a song?"

"Well I mean…"

"You've been gone for two months I haven't spoken to you in about two weeks and your just here to sing me a song"

"Britt please.. I know your hurt. So am I.. You think I don't want to talk to you. You don't think I think of you every second of everyday. I'm sorry ok? I just… I need you to sit down and listen to the song…please" by this time there was no holding back the tears. She sat down in the back row where we would both sit together.

"This ones for you Britt…I love you"


End file.
